


Mechanica et Magica

by Maxil_Gal



Series: Machines and Magic [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land was thrown into civil war years ago with the Tale of the Two Brothers. The feud between Magic and Science had yet to have been resolved when Cadet Kim Nano of the Mechanical Empire is stranded deep within Magic Rebel territory. Together with a team of strange characters, she must help rejoin the world and return peace between the battling sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Tale of the Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I used many of the people within the Yogscast as I could. This story takes place in a separate universe than the one where the Minecraft series take place.

A long time ago, long before the Endermoon, there were two brothers. Now, their names were Michael and Maxwell. Both were strong, intelligent, kind young men, alike in almost every way. Except...Michael was a man of science, and Maxwell was a mage. They both excelled in their crafts, but the more they learned, the more they bickered. They both claimed that their way was the best. That their way was the most efficient. Instead of fighting over and over, the two brothers agreed to have a series of competitions.  
Both were equally taught in their craft, but with every task, the fervor of competition took hold. People began to gather and watch them. As the people gathered, a city grew. It was to be a shining beacon of hope for whichever side was victorious. The brothers, afraid of failing, both stopped their tasks, leaving the people hungry for an answer. The people fought, and argued, and debated. To stop violence from breaking out, a Council of 6 scientists and 6 mages was created. They decided, almost unanimously, that the true answer would be a single duel between two champions.  
The people gathered, and there was a great multitude outside the arena for news on who would win. People shouted and spat at one another, the vitriol and spite flowing through their veins. When the two heroes emerged, it was the two Brothers.  
Maxwell, the Magician, refused to fight his own brother, and threw down his weapon. Michael, the Scientist, was urged by the Chief of the Scientists to strike down his brother. Afraid of failure, and feeling the pressure of the Corps of Mechanica gathered to see victory, he raised his weapon and struck his brother.  
But, before the blow befell Maxwell, a wizard from the council intercepted the attack. Outraged, the Scientists urged for his exile over interfering with the battle, but the wizard would not be moved. He cursed the people their, mage and mech, for their hatred and prejudice, forcing two young brothers to kill one another. He swore that for many years, even when their children’s children’s children inherited the land, a spell of sickness would destroy them until the Mother would send a cure. Then, he took Maxwell, and left the land to train him in the ways of magic. The Corps were declared victorious, and fearing magic, they banned it from their territories and crowned Michael emperor. Thus, the Mechanical Empire was born, and the people of Magic left, for fear of torture and exile. And for many, many MANY years afterward, the curse stood between the People of Magic and the Empire.  
But, the wizard allowed only one way for the curse to break. The cure from the Mother. Would you like to hear about that story, then?


	2. The Cadet

Kim awoke to the work bells resonating through the city. When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was the red panda poster on her ceiling. It was a welcome sight of color in an otherwise very bland world. Beside her bed was a small stack of bowls and chopsticks of meals past and a small cup of stagnant water. Yawning, Kim threw off her covers and slugged over to her closet, dawning her dusty red engineer uniform. It had patches on the shoulders, two gold and black arrows to symbolize she was a cadet, someone learning from a mentor. Kim sniffed the air as she pushed one leg into the work suit and then the other. Her stomach growled as she zipped it up. Bill must have made bacon and eggs. Grabbing her dirty boots from the corner, she ran downstairs quickly.  
“Morning Bill!” Kim patted the automaton on its iron shoulder as she passed him.  
“Good morning, Ms. Kim. Breakfast is almost ready.” His voice was very robotic, but soothing at the same time.   
“Great, I’m starving.” Kim looked at the pan of sizzling meat on the stove. “Do you know where Duncan is?”   
“Mr. Duncan has left early to get to work on your project. He sends you his regards. Also, he asks for you to get certain parts from the metal salesman in the market on your way.” Bill began to place the eggs and bacon onto a metal tray. Kim sighed and turned to the refrigerator, looking at the list Duncan had sent her.   
“Copper, tin, aluminum...pretty basic stuff. But, uranium? Sheesh. Did he leave any money?” Kim sat down at the table and began shoveling the breakfast into her mouth.   
“He stated that he had already paid for it.” The robot turned and took two metal lunch pails down from the fake wood cabinet. Kim finished the breakfast and tied her boots hurriedly.   
“I have to go, Bill. If I’m late again, I don’t even want to think about what Sjin would do to me.” She threw her dull green canvas bag around her shoulders and began to run out the door. she stopped, turned around, put the lunch boxes in her bag, and ran back out into the smoggy air.  
Kim and Duncan lived in Britesol, the capital of the Mechanic Empire. Here was where all the great scientists had come to live and learn and create. Kim had dreamt of being an engineer since she was a child, but something always felt wrong about Britesol. There was no sun, no trees, no stars at night. It was just city and dark clouds. Factories billowed pollution into the air constantly, and every time Kim walked by the sludgy river, she felt sick. But today, she had more pressing matters. Running towards the station, Kim prayed that she would be able to catch the shuttle. The little bell began ringing and she felt her tiny feet flying for a few seconds. It was close, but she had made it. Scanning her card quickly she pushed into the crowded transport.   
“Next stop, Fifth and Iron. Fifth and Iron.” The lady on the intercom spoke very calmly, as if no one was rushing to get to their stations. Kim looked down at her journal as she leaned against the cold metal hull of the shuttle. She was trying to sketch a new machine to try and synthesis a new element, A dense, non radioactive metal that could be used for armored cars. It was an old idea, but maybe, just maybe, she could spice it up enough for Sjin’s tastes. She smirked at her pun and did some quick calculations. The pencil scratched against the rough synthesized paper, and Kim turned to look at the monitor. It showed the shuttle approaching an intersection.  
“Now stopping at Fifth and Iron. Fifth and Iron.” People shot off while others shuffled on. Kim stared at the green, red, and blue suited people filing in. There were little to no civilians yet, but after 2 stops, regular clothed people began to mix into the cart. Kim wasn’t able to people-watch long, because that robotic woman came on again.  
“Now stopping at Fifth and Market. Fifth and Market.” Kim pushed towards the growing mass collecting in front of the door. It was almost like being a racehorse, getting ready to shoot out from the gates. Kim stuffed her journal back into the canvas bag and got ready. A little light dinged on and the doors shwooshed open. Kim was out like a flash. She was small and thin, able to weave around the crowds of people trying to buy things in Market Square. She eventually pushed into a ratty looking shop filled with metals and labels. A tall, brown haired man stood there in a maroon coat. Behind him, a short, round man with features that resembled a blow-up doll and beard that would make most men jealous, was polishing a pickaxe. The man opened his arms in greeting, a cheesy smile spreading across his face.  
“Ah, Ms. Kim. I assume you are here for Duncan’s order?”  
“Yeah. Could you make it fast? I don’t want to be late for role.”  
“Of course, of course. I wouldn’t want to keep a fine lady, such as yourself, waiting for so long in a shop like mine.”  
“Yeah, remember what I said about the fast thing?”  
“Yes yes, here we are. 20 feet of copper wiring. Two sets of tin and aluminum plating. And finally, the pièce de résistance, one cylinder of Grade B uranium.” He handed the large bag of resources to the small girl. It was hard to carry, but she held it nonetheless.   
“See you then, Xephos!”  
“Yes, Ms. Nano, of course.” The man turned to the round dwarf and began heckling him about where all the tea cakes had gone.  
Kim raced as fast as she could to get to Laboratory Nine, where she was stationed to work and learn under Duncan. Kim had to admit, she was quite lucky to have a mentor sitting on the Council of Mechanica. Very few councilors offered to teach. Even fewer taught cadets not from important families. As Kim entered the building, she could tell it was not good. Cadets everywhere were rushing to get to their places. Some blue technical teens were pushing forward, whispering fearfully. Sjin was here.  
“Kim Nano, Cadet 198902-A”  
“Welcome Nano, Kim to Laboratory Nine.” Kim ran past security towards the engineering labs. Many cadets were rushing to their classrooms. Kim had to go farther than them, being in a personalized training program. She finally reached the small lab she and Duncan worked in. No one was there.  
Duncan must be in the hanger...goddamnit. Kim plopped her things on his desk and began back out in her long jog to the hanger. She checked her watch as she went. “Shit….” She went a little faster and began feeling all the exercise she had done. When the small engineer reached the hanger, she was huffing and wheezing. Cadets were lined up in rows, and she began twisting around them. They all glanced at her but kept their position. Sometimes, some older technical cadets would block her path, smirking. Then, after what seemed like forever, she popped out next to Duncan. She pushed herself up into a rigid stance.  
“Where were you.” Duncan whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Getting your bloody things. Just send out an intern next time, alright?” She glanced up at her tall mentor. Although they were teacher and student, they had a deeper relationship than that. They were very good friends.   
“Well, I wouldn’t have had to send you if you would just do your chores once in awhile.”  
“Says the one who can’t keep his room straight.”  
“Shh...He’s here.” Kim turned with the rest of the cadets in the room as a door opened, and a man with a long, russet beard walked out. He wore a pristine, khaki colored uniform with a black leather hat. It was Sjin   
“Attention!” The cadets and mentors saluted rigidly as he walked past. Kim was at the front of the line, and could see his individual beard hairs. Doesn’t he ever shave? What an ugly creep. If only if he could get some on his head.  
Sjin marched past and examined the group assembled. He narrowed his eyes and snorted a blast of air out of his nose.   
“Cadets dismissed!” The cadets and their teachers turned and began hustling to their class. When Kim turned, Sjin spoke up again. “Ah ah ah. Not you, young Cadet Nano.” She stopped, and inwardly sighed. “Tell me, Cadet. How can you make an Atom Enlarging Module?” His face was tied up into a smug knot of ginger hair.   
“Glass, copper dust, and an atom piston synthesised into the needed object.” Duncan watched, proud of his young apprentice. He had taught well so far.  
“Yes...hmmm….and at what rate can a combustion engine convert fuel into MJ?” Kim’s eyes fluttered slightly.  
“I haven’t...learned about combustion engines yet, Sir.” She tried to keep the embarrassment from becoming evident. Sjin just smirked and turned back to Duncan.  
“Maybe you should cover some basics before you allow your Cadet to experiment, Councilor Duncan.” The man turned and walked back, a set of guards following close behind. Kim sighed, rubbing her eyes. A reassuring hand patted her shoulder.  
“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault I skipped the tier 1 engines.” Duncan fixed the coat hanging around his red work suit. His gray shoulder badges stuck out slightly from under the white lab coat.  
“Yeah. I never understood how that creep got onto the council.”   
“Hey...watch it.” He smiled and ruffled her hair. “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”


	3. Working on the Ship

“What the hell?! DUNCAN!” Kim leaned over the side of the ship they were working on. “Are you sure this is right? You said that we need twice the expected amount for the engine.”  
“Yeah! Trust me, the amount you wanted was way too little. Where’s that damn aluminum...ah!” Duncan dug into his box and riveted a plate into place on the hull.  
“‘Trust me, I got this all planned. I’m the greatest engineer in the world’.” Kim mimicked quietly, wrenching the engine into place. “This is my ship you know! Have you got any steel gears?”  
“Uhh, yeah!” He wrapped a metal cord around the strong piece of metal and banged the hull slightly. The gear shot up towards the deck and Kim caught it carefully.  
“How long do you think until I can test her out? I’m thinking a few weeks, max.”  
“Probably. Ugh, I need a break. This work is killing my back.” Kim laughed and climbed down the side.  
“Alright old man. Let me pour you some coffee for your aching joints.”  
“Very funny,” He retorted dryly. Duncan picked up the paper resting next to a half eaten muffin and opened it. His face fell. “Shit, another attack? That’s the fifth one this month.”  
“I thought you said that the rebellion would be crushed in a couple weeks.”  
“Kim, that ‘rebellion’, has lasted much longer than that. It’s been going on for a couple years. It’s not going anytime soon.”  
“Why are they fighting the Empire anyway?”  
“Ah. Witches and Warlocks. They’re a bunch of wackos clinging to the ways of the old world.”  
“Old world?”  
“The Old Age, Kim.” He sighed and threw her the paper. “The Old Age was like, thousands of years ago. It fell when the Elders broke apart and the Empire came about. This silly rebellion is being done by those who can’t deal with change.”  
Kim nodded, faking agreement. She still didn’t really understand but it would be better than causing her mentor more stress by asking about magic. The idea had always fascinated her. Especially since magic had caused her...disability.  
She really didn’t like calling it that, because it really wasn’t. When Kim was a child, a few scientists had tried to convert flux magic into energy (something illegal in the Empire). While experimenting, the generator they were using exploded, killing everyone in their lab. Kim had been close enough to the blast radius that she was affected by the flux. Surprisingly, she didn’t die. All that was left from the blast was swirls of purple encompassing her entire right side. It barely touched her face, so most of the work suit covered it. Kim always felt close to the idea of magic, maybe because she was affected by it. Maybe because it was so unlike anything she had ever known before.  
“Hey! Kim! Have some coffee, relax. You’ve been working hard.” Kim shook herself out of her thoughts and took the cup Duncan was offering her. It warm and welcoming. “Ah...that’s good.” Duncan lied back and looked up at the ceiling. “Why don’t we take her out soon?”  
“What? But...we need at least two weeks to finish all the cabling.”  
“Ahh, I’ll find a good day for us to take her. Nice and calm. You deserve a break. You’ve been studying, what, 6 weeks for your final? Yeah, you deserve it.”  
“Ok. If you want to do it soon, let’s get back to work old man.”


	4. Storms and Shadows

“15 degrees east, Duncan!” Kim was standing at the nose of the Resonant. They had gotten the plating done quickly, and, with some adjustments made to the engines, they had taken the day off and set out over the bay. Kim was reading the map as Duncan steered. They had to be careful not to go too far out, but Kim had wanted to see what her little fishing village looked like from the sky. The farther they got from the city, the bluer the sky became until it was clear and bright.  
“See! I told you, nice and calm.” Duncan smiled at her and fixed their direction ever so slightly. Kim smiled and looked out at the expanse of water beneath them. It was calm, and green and bright. Before she could get lost in it’s infinite volume, a clap of thunder shook through the sky.   
“Duncan! Duncan up ahead!” Kim called back. He looked up questioningly.   
“What are you talking about?”  
“The storm! The storm up ahead!” Kim turned and pointed at the swirl of clouds. They looked normal, but Kim could just...tell it was a storm. “Turn around!”  
“Kim, are you delusional? It’s fine...It’s perfectly and utterly…” He stopped as the clouds turned gray and blotted out the sun. “Maybe you’re right.” He quickly turned the ship and tried to fight against the wind, to no avail. Kim was rocked around like a feather in a gust of wind.  
“Duncan!”  
“I can’t control her, Kim! The wind’s too strong!” Duncan tried to keep his hands clasped to the wheel. Kim couldn’t shut her eyes, blocking out the lightning that was flashing around them was impossible. The rain began to fall, making visibility even harder than before. Then, as a clap of thunder blaster through the sky, Kim managed to look down. Below them was a set of natural stone pillars, sticking out of the ocean like fingers grasping at the turmoil of the ocean. On the farthest one, Kim swore she could see a figure, with some cape, or long piece of cloth, whipping behind them. Their hands were stuck out before them, and as they moved, the storm rippled and convulsed. Kim was dumbfounded by the person’s hypnotic dance. Then, a fork of lightning flashed and the figure disappeared from their post. The sound of snapping cables broke Kim’s stance. The cables keeping the balloon and the hull connected were breaking and flying free in the wind. She ran forward, reaching for one as it fell towards the boat. Her hands clasped around it and she pulled with all her strength. She struggled towards the hook it had broken free from. She inched closer to it.  
“Kim! Don’t, you’re too small!” Kim ignored her mentor’s shouts. She had to do this for herself. She was almost there. Almost there.  
Another cable snapped free and hit her in the back of the head, sending her barreling forward. The stress on the chord she was holding catapulted her over the side of the hull, and she fell spiraling towards the ocean.  
“KIM!” Duncan screamed, trying not to let go of the ship. “KIM!” She hurtled downwards, and she closed her eyes, getting ready for her body to hit the water and break into millions of pieces. But, the sharp pain never came. From her peripheral vision, she could see a dark figure coming towards her in a boat. A lantern hung on the front, shining through the drenching rain. Kim felt the force keeping her up give, and she fell only a few feet into the rough waves. Before the ocean could carry her away, a hand dragged her up into the boat. And then, Kim felt her mind drifting into unconsciousness. She didn’t see the body that went with her hand savior.


	5. A Strange New World

_You know, the last time a girl fell from the sky, I went on a pretty crazy adventure. I wonder what you’ll bring. Still not awake? That’s alright. When you’re ready. Hmm. Flux…I wonder how long you’ve had it. Have you heard her yet? Probably not, based off where you’re from. Kim…wake up Kim…this land has need of you…this world has need of you. Wake up!_

“Mother!” Kim sat up, dazed and afraid. Everything around her was lush and green, like dreams she had once had as a child. “Where...where am I,” she asked herself, unsure of the surreal world she had awoken to. “I..That person...did I see...magic?” She examined more closely around her. She was resting against a large tree with roots gnarled into a nest-like cove. Just over the edge of the thick tendril, Kim could see an abandoned camp. A fire was dying over to one side, but right in front of her was a green canvas knapsack. Kim climbed over the tree and picked it up. It was heavy in her hands. When she opened it, she saw it was full of food, medicine, and a canteen of freshwater. “They left me resources. That’s good. Town...there has to be a town somewhere.” Kim unzipped her red work suit and tied it around her waist. The tank top she was wearing underneath was dry, thankfully. She looked up at the trees and stopped dead in her tracks. The sun streamed through the chlorophyll, creating a light show of green onto the forest floor. Kim was taken aback. She had never seen such a thing. The few trees near her village were never so lively and vivacious, and it was almost never sunny enough to create this kind of spectacle.

“It’s...beautiful.” A rustle in the bushes grabbed her attention and she turned, breaking away from the sight of the trees. “Hello? Is anyone there?” The bushes rustled again and Kim balled up her fists, ready to fight.

“Ow! Fiona! That’s my foot.”

“Be careful, you big lump! You’re squishing me into that sticker bush!”

“It’s not my fault! Kevin wants his personal space!”

“Kevin is a mushroom Zoey. They’re used to be clumped together.” Kim watched as two girls, one with very long brown hair, and the other with a shorter cut and a bandana wrapped around her head, fell into the clearing. The long haired girl looked up and smiled.

“Hello!”


	6. The Councilors Discuss

“A shame...a crying shame…” Councilor Ridge swirled the drink in his glass as the others gathered around the roaring fire in the room. The Councilors had just finished a meeting, and had heard of the loss of Duncan’s student.  
“How old was the cadet?” Councilor Turps looked up from the book he was reading. “I assume not very young though.”  
“Young enough...she was graduating in a year or two I believe.”  
“Mmm. A shame indeed. But you can never tell, with areas outside the city. Especially weather. You just can’t tell. What do you think, Councilor Sjin?” He turned towards Sjin, who was seated at a table playing cards with Councilor Sips. He looked up slightly and snorted a puff of air from his nose before returning to his game.  
“I told Duncan that taking that cadet on wasn’t a good idea.” He played a card thoughtfully. His eyes didn’t waver from his hand. “Small, too weak to be an engineer. Not enough training. And that horrible flux on her face. The loss of life, especially a cadet, is always tragic, but Duncan has urgent things to worry about. Not some puny engineer knocked from her ship.” Turps walked around the small room, pensive.  
“You’re being cruel, I think, Councilor Sjin. He talked very highly of his cadet. He had taken quite a liking to them.”  
“Spoiled them, I think.” Sjin played another card and Sips murmured a swear or two under his breath before the conversation began again. “Always letting them work overtime. Never gave them any deadlines. If I taught that cadet, I would’ve worked them hard.”  
“You had your chance, Councilor. But as I remember, you thought she would never make it past testing.” Zylus piped up from the corner of the room, where he was reading a letter. Ridge and Turps couldn’t help but smile at each other while Sjin just scowled.   
“Damn you, Sips. And your outstanding luck.”


	7. Rebels Forest

“Who are you?” The short-cut girl had risen and stood protectively in front of the longer-haired girl.  
“My name is Kim…Kim Nano. Can you tell me where I am?” The girl’s defensive stance relaxed and she crossed her arms.  
“Rebels Forest...How did you wander in so deep to the woods?” The girl behind her was now standing as well. She had a warm and happy face. Kim could tell she liked her.  
“I...I fell from my ship. Someone pulled me out of the water and that’s the last thing I remember.”  
“Ship? Oh god...Zoey, get back!” The bandana girl took a sword from a scabbard behind her back and held it threateningly. Kim shielded her face and let out a frightened scream. “Stay back, Mech!”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t want to hurt you!”  
“Fiona! Look. It’s Rythian’s mark.” The other girl was pointing to an emblem of an eye, carved into a dead tree. “He must have saved her.”  
“Why would he save a Mech?!”  
“Because he’s not heartless.” The girl, Zoey, walked forward and moved Kim’s shielding arms. “Hello! I’m sorry about Fiona. I’m Zoey. You said you were named Kim?”  
“Yeah...listen. I don’t know what you mean but I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to get home. Do you know which way Britesol is?”  
“Britesol? You’re a long way from home.” Fiona sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. “It’s about a two weeks journey by foot.”  
“Two weeks!? Oh god...hey, is there a town nearby?”  
“Yeah, 1 days east is a village called Forestend.”  
“Can you take me there?” The two girls glanced at each other.  
“I don’t know if that would be...wise.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well. Forestend isn’t a very safe place for a Mech like yourself.”  
“I’m not looking for trouble, I just want a ride. Please?”  
Fiona and Zoey huddled together for a few moments before turning back to Kim. Zoey stepped forward, a large smile plastered across her face.  
“We were heading back to our home. It’s a little bit North of here, and in the morning we’re heading to Forestend for supplies. You can accompany us, if you want.”  
“Great! Lead on!” Kim smiled at them genially. Fiona nodded and started leading them through the forest. Zoey stayed close to Kim. It wasn’t long before she began asking questions.  
“So...what’s it like in the Empire?”  
“Oh, it’s great. They’ve got great culture, the foods pretty good too. Oh, and the architecture. It’s somehow simple, yet extravagant.”  
“Wow. Have you ever left the city before?”  
“Yeah. I used to live in a small fishing town. Then I joined the Corps.”  
“Corps?”  
“Yeah. You see, the Academy of Mechanica is separated into different corps. I’m in Engineering, but they also have Technology, Science, Medicine, Military, and Naval. I am graduating soon, too.”  
“Ooh! How exciting. I heard that the city’s really dark and polluted from merchants.”  
“Well, I mean, no place is perfect. Sure, we have to give up clear skies and stars. But the feel of the city is…” Kim stopped. For once, she felt as if she was rambling off a lesson from one of her teachers. It didn’t feel right, especially since had come out so easily. “Truthfully? I think it’s dirty. I missed seeing trees and the sky.”  
“Oh. That’s sad. I think you’ll like Forestend, though. They have a really cool market. And the bookshop is extraordinary. Oh, and a sweetshop too! Oh, and you can’t forget the Magic Suppliers. I love going in and looking at all their stuff…”  
“Wait, magic? You use...magic out here?”  
“Yeah...oh...oh no. I shouldn’t have told you that. Please, you have to promise not to tell anyone in Britesol. Please!” The girl’s eyes were wide and fearful.  
“Oh..I promise. I swear on my heart.” Kim smiled reassuringly, and couldn’t help but laugh at Zoey’s large, beaming grin.  
“Hey! Hurry it up back there. We’re nearing the road.” Kim broke out of the emerald and auburn shrubbery, coughing in the hazy summer atmosphere. Fiona had stopped beside a dusty dirt road, ingrained with years and years of wagons and horses’ hooves plodding down the trail. She watched both sides before stepping onto it and hiking northward. Zoey and Kim followed close behind.  
“Fiona!” Zoey jogged a bit and walked in stride when she met her. “Fiona! I got something for you.” Zoey leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Fiona blushed fiercely and shoved her hands into her pockets.  
“Aww, Zoey...not in front of the Mech.” Fiona tugged her rainbow bandana down father onto her head.  
“Why do you keep calling me that. A Mech?”  
“A Mech is...well...a Mech. You just are. I mean, look at you!” Fiona stopped and turned to Kim. “Red work suit...those goggles...those clunky boots!”  
“What’s wrong with my boots?”  
“You’re just a Mech. You can’t really describe ‘em. They just...are.” Fiona’s mouth quirked slightly to the side. Kim frowned and started walking again.  
“And what would that make you?”  
“Fiona and I...well... We aren’t Mechs and we aren’t Magicians. I guess we just are too.”  
“I would like to learn some Mechanics though. Automatons intrigue me.” Zoey sighed and looked up at the baby blue sky.  
“I could teach you a little...if you want.”  
“Really?! Oh thank you, Kim!”


	8. The War Council

Duncan fixed his coat and walked into the room sullenly. All the Councilors looked up from their information and watched him as he took his seat at the meeting. Sjin was organizing reports across from him, ignoring the large, light haired engineer.  
“Councilor. Glad that you can join us today.”  
“Of course. We have work to do.” Duncan produced a suitcase and took out plans for the warships they were experimenting with. Ridge and Turps sat next to him as Sips and Zylus took their seat on the other side. A door in the corner of the room opened and they stood in salute.  
“At ease, councilors. We have important information to discuss.” General William Strife sauntered into the room. He was tall and handsome, with light blonde hair and green eyes. His uniform consisted of a large red coat with 5 arrows on the shoulders. Underneath was a black vest and a maroon shirt. “Gentlemen. Today...remember today. Today is when we begin the Invasion of the Rebel lands.” The councilors whispered to each other. Turps murmured into Duncan’s ear.  
“What does he mean? Invasion?’’  
“Gentlemen.” He held his hands out and they became quiet. “Thank you. Councilor Duncan and the Engineer Corp have been constructing small, light ships that can navigate through tight spaces. The Navy, under command of Councilor Zylus, has massed an armada that can destroy anything in its way. Gentlemen, we will finish what our fathers and mothers fought for. Peace. The Rebellion of Magic will fall.”  
“How? What is the battle plan.” Sips had been carefully writing down what General Strife had been saying. “How can we possibly destroy them. They’re air, wisps, clouds, and smoke. It’s like catching a wave. Like pinning down a cloud. You strike down one head, two more grow back!”  
“Then we kill the heart of the beast. Spies have discovered the location of the Rebel base. A small village, called Forestend at the foot of the Pyrannic Mountains. We will destroy the village, and chase them to their safehouse. Blackrock Mountain.”  
“Blackrock Mountain? My ships can’t navigate through the mountain ranges. They’re too large. We’ll lose them on the mountain floor.”  
“Councilor Zylus. As we speak, the new ships, X-Wing fighters, are being mass produced by the Engineer Corp. In two days, you shall receive a squadron of these fighters along with trained pilots.”  
“And what do we do if we kill them. Their will be more. As long as people believe in their silly cause, there will be more.” Sips motioned frustratedly.  
“We kill their leader.” The councilors sat back, surprised.  
“You know who it is?”  
“Yes, and we know where he is. His name, is Lord Rythian of Blackrock. He is a recluse who uses pawns to do his bidding. He rarely leaves his Blackrock Stronghold. If he will not fight us, we will destroy him.”  
“And the rebellion,” Sjin added, smirking. “Without a leader, they can’t regroup. They’ll be scattered.”  
“And, I have learned of the Essence in my fervent reading of the enemies’ literature. It is the source of all magical power in the land, and it lies beneath Blackrock Mountain. With one swell swoop, we will destroy the Rebellion and Magic, forever.”  
“Here-here!” The councilors cheered and Strife smiled. Duncan gave a hearty cheer, acting for the crowd. As the councilors began to pack their things and go give orders, Duncan moved over to Strife.  
“Sir? May I have a word…”  
“Of course, Duncan. Step into my office.” Strife led him into a large office with a window looking out over the city. Strife sat at his desk and folded his hands. “What is it.”  
“I want to go look for my cadet.” Strife took off his glasses and wiped them, sighing.  
“Duncan, I let you back to our meetings because I thought you had finished the mourning process.”  
“Sir, I know Cadet Nano is alive. I can tell. I can feel it.”  
“Emotion does not befit men such as us, councilor. Do you have any proof, any sliver of evidence that she is alive?”  
“No. But I know.”  
“I need you here. We are setting out for Forestend in five days. I need you here. The Empire needs you here.”  
“I...Yes sir. Of course.” Duncan saluted and left the office. Strife nodded and and turned to a small mechanical bird. It was tiny, and made of brass. Brown streaks clouded the once shiny metal, showing its age. Strife took a key hanging from a string around his neck and pushed it into a small hole on the bird’s back. He wound it up, and watched it hop around on his desk. It pecked at the nonexistent food and hopped some more before tightening and winding to a halt. Strife sighed and turned away from the bird to a small mountain of paperwork.


	9. Fort Iris

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Fiona pushed a rickety wooden gate open by the side of the road. It lead to a rickety cobble walkway going towards a stone structure. It had a small tower to one side but its basic shape was very cubic. “Welcome, to Fort Iris.” Zoey ran forward leaping through the clumps of flowers and mushrooms sprouting by the side of the path. Kim couldn’t help but chase after her. It was a rainbow of life, bluebells and daisies and red tulips. A sprout of pink rosebushes was lumped to the side. Fiona jogged with them as they reached the fort. It had a small stable, where a pair of cows were penned. A tiny copper calf was suckling from one of them.  
Zoey stopped to pet them and feed them some oats from a burlap sack hanging off the stable door. They licked and mooed at her, and she politely mooed back. Fiona had unlocked the door to the house.  
“Come on in. I’ll show you where you can stay.” The tall, muscular girl motioned for her to come inside. As Kim walked in, she was hit of some amazing aroma. The door led to a kitchen, with blue and green herbs hanging from the ceiling. A brick oven sat in the corner, its embers glowing a pale red. “Zoey! Did you take the bread out before we left?” Fiona opened the door to the oven and looked around. “Nevermind! I found them.” Fiona took a long pole with a flat end and pulled out half a dozen steaming rolls. She poked one experimentally.   
“So...what do you guys do out here?”  
“We’re a lookout point.” Fiona carried the pan carefully to the counter and set them down.   
“A lookout for what.”  
“Anything that could attack Forestend. It’s pretty peaceful out here, though. And what about you. Do anything other than science?”  
“Nope. I’m just a student. Sometimes I wish I had never signed up. I mean, it’s great and all. Learning about mechanical things is fascinating it’s just…” Kim faltered and stared outside at the wide forest stretching to the horizon. “I miss my home...And everyone there thinks the same way. It’s machines this, science that. I mean are they not interested in history, or art, or music, or anything else?”  
Fiona placed the loaves into a basket and set them beside a large crate.   
“You can’t blame them. People don’t like change, it's instinctual.”  
“But the Empire paints itself as this big, great, progressive and modern civilization. They boast how their world is always changing because of technology...I don’t know.” Kim shrugged and went over to help Fiona stack the crates she was organizing.  
“Thanks. If you hate it so much, why don’t you leave?”  
“I’ve put so much time and energy into it...And Duncan would become a laughingstock. Duncan is my mentor, by the way. He’s a really powerful official and I want to make him proud.”  
“Except, if everyone thinks you’re dead,” Fiona mused slightly, “You won’t have to go back.” Kim looked at her, shocked. The thought of not going back had never occurred to her. She just assumed that returning was the best answer. Now she wasn’t so sure.  
“I mean, it's my home. It’s the only place I’ve ever known.”  
“Well, if you decide not to, Zoey and I wouldn’t mind helping you. Think about it. Come on, you can stay upstairs.” Kim followed, still reflecting on the idea of never returning to the Empire. She knew she could not return to Rebels Forest if she left, and she also knew she could never face the Empire if she stayed. Kim touched the purple stain on her face. For years, people had judged, laughed at, and hated her for it, even though she had never asked to be ‘fluxed’. Yet, these two hadn’t even acknowledged it yet. That ended quickly when Fiona saw Kim rubbing it.  
“How long have you had it?” Kim sighed inwardly, hoping the subject wouldn’t have had to be brought up.  
“Since I was a child. It was an accident, I wasn’t messing around with Flux or anything.”  
“Hey, it's ok. Old Voxy down in town got Fluxed when he was working in the mines. Passed away a few months ago from old age, though. We’re used to strange stuff happening to us.”  
“Please...tell me about magic.” Kim climbed after her into the next floor. A long hallway stretched forward and Fiona opened a door.  
“I can’t,” she whispered quietly, as if someone would hear there conversation, “You’re a mech. I can’t.”  
“Please...I have been interested in it my entire life. I want to know.”  
“No...you’re not one of us. You could be a spy for all I know. Forestend has been one of the last safe places from the Empire. I’m sticking my neck out for you already, taking you there.” Kim walked into the room and put her bag of supplies down. She turned back to Fiona.  
“I swear, I won’t tell anyone what I’ve found.”  
“What’s the word of a Mech.”


	10. War Preparations

“Sir! We have a problem.”  
“What is it?” Strife was sitting with Sjin and Zylus in his office, planning the attack.  
“One of the ships has gone missing!”  
“Which one?!” Zylus asked hurriedly to the intercom.  
“It is classified as 199034-2S, codename Resonant.”  
“Have you notified Councilor Duncan?” Sjin mused, almost murmuring. There was silence over the radio.  
“No one has seen the Councilor at all today. He wasn’t here for role.”  
“Thank you, Lieutenant. Over and out.” Strife leaned back in his chair.  
“I told you, sir. He wasn’t emotionally ready. Now he’s gone off to find his dead cadet.” Sjin hmmphed slightly, his ginger moustache twitching ever so faintly with his disdainful expression. Strife rubbed his temples, deep in thought. His eyes were scrunched tight in frustration. A few moments passed before he opened them again.  
“Councilor Sjin, I give you full control of the Engineer Corp. Zylus, your fleet will be ready by the time we set out for the Rebels Forest.”  
“But sir, what about Councilor Duncan?”  
“He will be punished if he returns. I cannot have my most trusted advisors running off so close to an attack. Cadet or not.” He turned towards the window and walked towards it, looking out at the city. His city. He had made this with his father...had he? Is this what he wanted? “You are dismissed, Councilors.” They saluted and left the room, and Strife with his thoughts as he poured himself a drink.


	11. Cow Puns

_Kim, the rose is dying._  
 _Mother...Mother?_  
 _If the Empire finds the Essence, the world will die._  
 _Mother, I don’t understand!_  
 _I see the wandering king. He will play his part._  
 _Mother?! Mother! Don’t go! I don’t understand!_  
“Mother...mother no...don’t leave…” Kim opened her eyes. She was in the cozy room Fiona and Zoey had prepared for her. Her red uniform was hanging on a chair near a wooden cabinet, with the canvas bag from...Rythian? Why was he so trustworthy. Kim swung out of bed and pulled the uniform over her legs and tied the rest around her waist. A lovely smell of bread was wafting upstairs.  
Kim laced up her clunky black buckle boots and clunked downstairs. Zoey was cleaning a flour covered table. Fiona was nowhere to be seen.  
“Morning, Kim! I’m surprised you woke up so early. Fiona is outside, hitching the cows to the wagon.”  
“Oh...hey, didn’t you want me to teach you some mech work?”  
“Yeah! We can do it on the way to Forestend!” Zoey wiped her floury hands on her apron.  
“Hmm…” Kim felt through her many pockets. Landing on one, she zipped it open. It smelled slightly of dust and salt and stale air. Inside was her trusty notebook, slightly damp from her tumble into the ocean. She flipped it open to an earlier tab. “Here we go. I remember writing down notes earlier in my program training. Most kids don’t like clockwork and gears, but I don’t know. You might find it interesting.” Kim handed the book, filled with little hearts and the name of her favorite opera singer, the cutest opera singer when she was 12.  
Zoey’s eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas. She dragged her fingers gently down the page.  
“It’s beautiful. I’ve been talking to Tom in town. He’s a clocksmith, and it’s the closest thing to a gear-worker the forest has. But this...the soul processor. The eye lenses. It all makes sense.” Kim smiled as Zoey flipped through the pages.  
“Here.” Kim took the book and ripped a large portion of pages from the journal and handed them to her. “We can get them bound in town. You have more use of them then I do.”  
Zoey squealed slightly as she took the packet into her hands.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much Kim!” She shoved the papers down her shirt as the door opened, revealing Fiona. She was dressed in a dark red flannel with her rainbow bandanna.  
“Wagon’s hitched. We’re ready when you are, Zozo.”  
“Kay! I was just cleaning up a bit before we left. Last of the load is ready.” Fiona nodded and left the building again.  
“Please don’t tell anyone in town. Someone might tell Rythian...or Lomadia...oohh. There are so many ‘what ifs’ nowadays.” Zoey wiped her hair slightly, leaving a small trail of flour illuminated against the dark brown background. “I don’t think science is as bad as everyone says it is. It could help a lot of people. It’s just that everyone _knows_ they’re right. Everyone _knows_ the other side is evil and horrible.” She sighed, pausing a few seconds before perking up. “Come on. We need to help Fiona.” Zoey undid the knot holding her apron together and hung it on the back of a wooden chair. Kim followed her outside, taking in the scent of the sweet, warm, forest air. Fiona climbed deftly into the wagon, helping Zoey scramble up less gracefully. She turned to Kim and motioned forward.  
“Come on, Mech.” She offered her hand, and Kim leapt into the front seat. After regaining her balance, she went into the tarp covered space and took a seat next to Zoey. It was even warmer in there, and smelt slightly of sour bread. The vehicle started jostling against the hard rock path.  
“Hey...Fiona…”  
“Don’t do it Zoey.”  
“Would you say we’re...mooing fast enough? Get it? Cause the cows are pulling us.”  
Fiona groaned into her hands. Zoey and Kim looked at each other and began giggling at the sight of a grizzled Fiona sighing in defeat at puns.  
“Hey. Zoey,” Kim said, stifling her laughter for a moment, “I think this wagon is bovine.” They started cackling and Fiona shook her head.  
“We’ve barely left the house!”  
“Hey Kim. I don’t think Fiona is amoosed.”  
“AGGGGHHH.”


	12. Duncan's Search

“KIM!” Duncan was skimming across the water near the shore. It had only been a week. Where could she have gone on foot? Especially being weak. If she was smart, she would have made a camp close to shore. “KIM! KIM WHERE ARE YOU?” Duncan was leaning off the side of the skiff. After the storm, the Empire had stripped the Resonant of all of its armor, its engine, leaving only a hollow hull and some sails. Duncan had rebuilt with what he had, and even if it couldn’t go very high, it would be good for skimming the land for his cadet. “KIM!” The sun was starting to set, and his throat was dry a scratchy from the salty air. He lessened the rope on the pulley he had set up to direct the boat, and it dipped into the shallow water.

Duncan jumped into the lapping waves, the bottoms of his pants drowning in the salty seawater. His boots sunk into the wet sand. It was almost impossible to move quickly from the freezing water. The last light of the sun painted the sky a dark orange, and the indigo night sky cascaded over the land. The scientist tied his small boat to a heavy rock, securing the knot tightly. He managed to get a fire going with some tree branches. The stars began to blink awake as he sipped a beer he had brought and relaxed.

But he wasn’t relaxed. His shoulders were tense and his hands shaky. His eyes were puffy, and he looked like he lacked sleep. It had been a long week. He missed Kim. He needed her. She calmed him down when he wanted to explode. She was curious and made him think through situations. Having her these past years had changed him from a destructive force in the Empire to a creative one. His plans included less lasers and gattling guns and more industrial designs.

“God...Kim...please be alive.” He scratched his nose and look up at the stars. Could she see them too? Duncan sighed and took a swig of his drink. Something flashed in his peripherals. He staggered to his feet and whipped around. “Who’s there?”

“Who’s Kim.” The voice spoke out from the darkness. It was warped and strange. Duncan tried to peer through the inky canvas outside the light’s touch.

“Who are you?! Show yourself!” His pocket knife flicked open and he took a defensive stance.

“Did she fall from the sky too?”

“Yes...do you know where she is?” Duncan whipped around, his bottle in his grasp like a dagger, ready to stab at the night. A pair of purple eyes began glowing from the darkness. “Show yourself! What do you know about the girl from the sky?!”

“You are not welcome in this land…”

“I need to find her!”

“You are not welcome…” Duncan ducked as a bolt of purple energy blasted towards him, creating a minor explosion with his fire. “Leave and return to your metal world.”

“Not without her!” Duncan ran towards the glowing eyes, submerging himself into darkness. “She’s all I have! I’m not leaving her with the likes of you!”

“And what am I, Mech.” The disdain dripped from their venomous voice. It was like speaking to the devil.

“A _mage_...what have you done with her?!” Duncan swung wildly at the inky blackness. His stumbling step caused him to fall against a tree. The branches began wrapping themselves around his body. He wriggled furiously and tried to escape as the glowing eyes approached.

“You are not…” The strange voice stopped and looked towards a large mountain range, looming in the distance. Duncan stopped too. There was a sweet voice, whispering in the wind.

_Rythian...Enderboy...Rythian…_

It was sickly sweet, and Duncan couldn’t help but want to go towards it.

“Zoey…” The eyes became softer and began floating towards the song. Duncan watched as the mage froze, listening to the whispering in the wind. Slowly, the branches unwound themselves and Duncan fell to the ground. The mage turned, their outline shadowed against the light of the moon. Their purple eyes stared at him, making his heart turn to ice. “Leave, and do not return to this land.” The mage waved an arch of purple smoke and warped with a thwip. Duncan watched the space where they had disappeared for a few seconds. _Magic? But I thought they lived across the continent. They can’t be so close to the capital...can they? That power...what could we do with that kind of power? No. Kim. Find Kim. Worry about magic later._


	13. Forestend

“We’re nearing town.” Fiona called back to the pair of scientists as the road under their wheels turn to stone. Zoey and Kim had been looking over the automaton designs. Overall, Kim was impressed by the amount Zoey had learn from her private studying, and when she didn’t know something, she learned it fairly quickly. Zoey folded them carefully and put them in one of her pockets. She gestured for Kim to look out the opening in the front of the wagon. They were at the entrance of a small stone bridge leading into a quaint little town. Shops lined the street ahead of them, with small roads and paths leading off of it. At the far end, the road turned into a large, circular market filled with stalls selling breads and meats and all kinds of gadgets. A mossy, old sign at the front of the bridge that read “Welcome to Forestend”. Behind the town, a monstrous mountain range rose, with snow covered peaks and purple majesty guarding the village like giant sentries.

“Wow...are those the Pyrannics?”

“Yes. And high, high up there is Blackrock Stronghold.” Zoey pointed towards a peak on the nearest mountain. Kim followed her finger and saw a small speck, black against the crisp snow. “I helped build it.”

“You built it?”

“Yep! It’s really nice..but kind of sinister. Don’t you think, Fiona? That’s Tom’s Clock Shop. Oh! And over there is Nilesy’s Doohickey Emporium. Hannah’s Supply shop is down that road. Hi Panda!” Zoey waved to a young man in an eyepatch. He waved back, calling to a dog running down the sidewalk to return. “Dave has a trading post there.”

“Zoey, I’m pretty sure Kim can see with her eyes.”

“Oops...sorry.”

Kim laughed and stated she was fine, gazing out at this strange world. It was so open and casual. Things seemed relaxed. No one was rushing.

“And that’s the Market.” This place was the exact opposite of the town. It seemed like the only place in 5 miles were people were shouting or going fast. Fiona pulled them into a fenced pasture just outside the market, where she stopped them and moved jumped off, moving towards the cows to unhitch them. Zoey climbed out the back. “Here, help me deliver this bread. The customer is just over there. He owns the pub in town. Hey, Ravs!”

A tall, bearded man in a kilt turned to them. He had a slightly large, lopsided nose and smelled of beer. But he wasn’t drunk. In fact, he seemed quite alert.

“Zoey!” said Ravs, in a thick, Celtic accent. Kim couldn’t tell which of the tribes he was from, though. “I see you’ve brought my bread order. I can make many sandwiches with these! And who is your friend?”

“Oh, this is Kim. We found her walking in the forest.”

“Forest, eh? You and Fiona should be careful. You don’t know what kind of bein’s live in Rebels Forest. She coulda been a shifter, or a geist, or a ghast, or a…”

“Well, we’re here aren’t we? Where do you want the bread?”

“Ah, down in the cellar please. I have to return to my customers. Busy crowds, on a market day.” He smiled and walked hurriedly into the bustling pub. Zoey shrugged and started unloading the crates. Kim helped her as Fiona returned, assuring them that the cows were safe in the pasture. It only took them about half an hour to get the last of the bread down into Ravs’ musty cellar. It smelled ever so slightly of ink.

With the order done, Fiona and Zoey walked with Kim around the town. The Market had tons of food, but more interesting where the wares they were selling. Some tables glowed ominously, and one merchant with a silvereye tried to sell Fiona a glistening sword. Zoey was constantly pointing out what certain things did. Kim didn’t mind. It was fun.

Towards the end, the crowds thinned slightly, revealing two broken down stalls. One held many artifacts, and the other was filled to the brim with metals and ores. A man wearing tattered clothes stood behind the counter of one of them. He was trying to sell a red totem to a young teenager. They seemed to be bickering over a price.

“That’s too expensive! I only have 27 gold pieces, and I need to buy glow dust!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but this is a very powerful. I can’t let this go without a decent price.”

As they bartered, an intimidating woman with sun-gold hair marched towards them. An owl was perched on her shoulder and a staff was clutched tightly in her hand. Zoey and Fiona skittered away, out of the unmovable force’s path.

“Who’s that?”

“Lomadia...she’s the impromptu mayor of the town…” Fiona whispered gently to Kim as the woman started questioning them about their activities. The young man was scolded greatly, and the merchant’s table was overturned. People turned and watched the man cower.

“DON’T YOU KNOW THAT CATALYSTS ARE ILLEGAL? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!” People gasped at the word ‘catalyst’.

“What’s a catalyst?”

“Mass-destruction tool. They were banned, like, 10 years ago after the town almost got destroyed.” Zoey pulled them back as Lomadia began seething. A skinny young man ran forward, sputtering something about calming down.

“Please! Not on Market Day Hannah!” The woman took a deep breath and let her balled up fists unravel. A pair of guards came forward and drug the man away, and the teen was taken by the ear by Lomadia. The Market slowly returned to normal, but everything seemed a bit...off.

“Hey, why don’t we go to the Clocksmiths?”

“Sounds great,” Zoey said, skipping down the street. Kim hung back with Fiona this time. The frizzy haired girl seemed on edge.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...Just thinking…” Fiona replied, half-heartedly. Kim quirked her mouth to the side slightly.

“Is it about Zoey?”

“No...I just have a bad feeling. People don’t just get catalysts. It takes a massive amount of power and…” Fiona shook her head. “It’s nothing. I’m just not used to things being so shaken up.” The two turned into a brown brick building. Inside was filled with a universal, consistent ticking. Zoey was closely inspecting a chicken shaped clock next to a sleepy-eyed man. He looked tired and his chin was covered in a smoky gray film. He turned slowly towards them, his back hunched over crookedly.

“Hello, Fiona. Zoey was looking at my latest creation.” His eyes flickered to Kim and her uniform. He slowly moved to a seat behind the counter farther in the back. “Who is your friend?”

“No one of importance, Tom.” Fiona strode forward, producing a list for him. “We need these parts. Can you supply them?”

“Hmm. I believe so. This hammer is odd though. It was almost like…” He stopped and looked at them over his glasses. “You aren’t making an automaton are you?” Zoey froze up with the chicken clock still in her hands. Fiona raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that any of your business, Tom?”

“Just wondering. You’d need some really advanced...lessons...to create such a complex piece of tech.” His eyes flickered to Kim, who busied herself with a small pocket watch.

“We aren’t Mechs. Now, we can get the parts here or go over to the shops in Haversport. I’m sure they’ll enjoy our business.” Fiona crossed her arms and Tom pushed his glasses up his nose.

“That won’t be necessary, Fiona. I’ll get these parts for you. They should be in by Monday after next.”

“Thank you.” They left the shop. Tom’s steely eyes following them from behind his narrow, clouded spectacles. When they were a few paces outside his shop, Kim sighed.

“Creepy.” Zoey shook her head quickly in argument.

“Oh no. He’s the closest thing to a Mech we have, and even he doesn’t trust ‘em. Not that you’re a mech!” Zoey sputtered quickly at the end, seeing Kim’s eyes wander.

“But I am...It’s been amazing but I should find a ride home.” Kim tugged the knot at her waist experimentally. Fiona and Zoey looked at their feet

“Are you sure? Have you thought about my offer?” Kim looked up. That’s right...she had been given a chance. A new life.

“I…” Kim stuttered gently. “I...I’d love to stay...would you really do that for me?”

“Of course. I mean, you could help Zoey. Maybe even teach you a little magic. We always need an extra pair of hands at Fort Iris.”

“Oh, please stay Kim! I know we haven’t known each other long but I really like you and you’re cool!” Zoey ran forward and hugged Kim. Fiona came in slower, but the hug was just as real.

“I will...I’ll stay.” Kim smiled and hugged her friends back. The wind blew sharply against their skin. Kim looked up and gasped. An airship was sailing towards them. People glanced up and were caught in surprise. Fiona grasped at Zoey’s hand at the sight of it. As it descended towards the town, a single figure leaned over the side.

“Hey...Kim? KIM!” The person waved ferociously as the ship docked on the clearing just outside the village.

“Duncan? Oh my god...DUNCAN!” Kim ran for her friend, feeling the world swirling beneath her clunky engineer boots. Duncan could barely hold his excitement as he toppled from the boat. The ran into each other’s arms and warm embraces.

“I thought you were dead! The storm...it made you fall...oh god...no one believed me.” Duncan was half crying, half laughing as he picked her up, swinging her in his arms. Kim struggled in his tight grip.

“Agh...Duncan...you’re suffocating me…”

“Oh..oh sorry. There you go.”

“How did you find me?”

“I’ve been searching for days, Kim. This was the nearest town from where you fell and...well…”

“Oh god...it’s so good to know you’re alright.”

“How have you survived so long on your own?”

“What do you mean,” Kim asked, suddenly confused. “I was only out a day...wasn’t I?”

“Kim, you’ve been missing for a week.”

“That’s not possible, I...I was in the forest. Someone pulled me out. That’s right! Someone saved me from the ocean!” Kim rubbed her head, unbelieving at the idea she had been out for so long. Duncan looked at the sign by the bridge. His eyes became as large as dinner plates.

“Kim...we have to go. Get in the skiff. Quickly.” His voice turned deathly quiet. Zoey and Fiona were slowly approaching.

“Wha-...Why? I need to introduce you to my friends.”

“Friends?! Jesus, Kim. Don’t you know who these people are?”

“What…” Kim shifted uncomfortably. Duncan took her by the shoulders.

“They’re the Rebellion, Kim!” He hissed the words out painfully. “I’m surprised they didn’t kill you on sight.”

“They aren’t monsters, Duncan!” Kim pushed his hand away angrily.

“What are you talking about Kim?! They use magic!”

“Maybe magic isn’t so bad if you just stop being so goddamn pig-headed! They’re people, and their magic isn’t any worse than our machinery.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. My own cadet!” Duncan clasped his hand over his eyes in astonishment. Kim started seething.

“I can’t believe you! I thought you were a critical thinker! I thought you considered every point of view! Now I know that you’re just like the rest of those...thoughtless...wind up toys!” Duncan stepped back from Kim. She waved a finger at him extravagantly. “Haven’t you thought about the possibilities? How many we could help if we used magic?”

Duncan stopped and looked at the people. They were just that...people. Children and elderly, woman and man. Even if they used magic, did that make them so bad? He sighed and ruffled his golden hair.

“Maybe you’re right.” Kim stopped, shocked that her mentor was agreeing with her. “Maybe we have been a little...brainless. I just thought they...I just…”

“We have no excuses. We’ve thought they were monsters, and they think we’re monsters. We’ve spent years and years fighting a stupid war.”

“War...war...Oh god! Kim! We have to go now!” Duncan jumped into the boat and started up the propellers again.

“What...why?! Hey!” Kim grabbed a rope and pulled herself towards him.

“Emperor Strife found out this is where the Rebellion is. We have to get out of here before the armada comes.”

“ARMADA?! Duncan, we can’t go.”

“Why not?! I’m not staying to be riddled with bullets, ok!?”

“We have to help the people.” Kim motioned towards the town, and at the entrance of the bridge where a slight crowd had gathered in curiosity. “We can’t just leave them.”

“Kim, that’s treason. Do you know what they do to traitors?! Bad stuff, ok!” Kim stood her ground, as Duncan looked at her, exasperated.

“Then, if you aren’t helping them, I will.”

“Just...Oh god. Fine. I’m not losing you again. I’ll help.”

Zoey and Fiona had made their way over, and Zoey was practically bawling.

“Don’t go, Kim! I thought you were going to stay.” Fiona patted her girlfriend’s back gently.

“I’m not leaving Zoey! I’m staying, and so is Duncan.” She gestured to the tall, lumbering man. Fiona waved at him. He waved back slightly, an awkward smile on his face.

“Who’s he?”

“My teacher…”

“WHAT?! No. No no no no. That is where I draw the line. No.” Fiona crossed her arms, glaring at the large engineer.

“But he has information for the town. The Empire knows that this is where the Rebellion is. We have to help them!”

“We can’t trust him! He’s a…”

“A mech. But aren’t I? I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but you have to trust me.”

Fiona stared at her for a few moments before snorting slightly.

“Ok...Come on, we need to tell Lomadia.”


	14. Blackrock or Bust

Lomadia sat at a large oaken table. Beside her was the thin man, Nilesy, who had stopped her before. Some others had also gathered, waiting to hear what she had to say.

    “Now, if what you’re saying IS true…” She leaned back, biting her lip in pensive thought. “How can we trust you. You’re a mech, and even worse, you’re a Councilor.” The table murmured angrily and Duncan fixed his goggles frettedly.

    “I know. It looks bad, but they have machines that can navigate tight spaces. We need to go now or they’ll follow you into the mountains.”

    “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t lock you up right away.” She sat back down with a clunk, and Nilesy petted a tabby that had jumped near him. The silence was harsh as Kim stood.

    “You need to trust us.” She took a deep breath as she stared back at Lomadia, her stance rigid in defiance. The blonde woman leaned forward, her voice become a hoarse whisper.

    “The last time I trusted a Mech, my best soldier became mute. I’m not inclined to trust one of the Emperor’s right hand men.”

    Fiona and Zoey were milling around at the side. With sudden vivacity, Zoey sprang forward.

    “Rythian! We can take them to Rythian! If he can’t tell the truth, no one can,” she spurted eagerly. Lomadia pondered it for a few seconds before whistling shrilly. A black and grey owl swooped through the rafters of the building, landing on her shoulder. She scratched its head playfully.

    “Alright. Fiona and Zoey will accompany you up the mountain to Blackrock Stronghold. Tell them that I sent you...and to be safe, Teep will go with you.” A man emerged from the shadows of the room, noiseless as a night shadow. On his shoulder was an iguana, perched like a draconian gargoyle. The man himself, who Kim assumed to be Teep, was dressed in a dark cloak and had a quiver of arrows slung onto his back. His silent demeanor sent chills down Kim’s back. Lomadia nodded gently at him and he returned the silent gesture. Duncan’s hands were balled into tight fists, anxious as all hell.

    “But we don’t have time! The Imperial Armada will be here in 4 days and…”

    “We have 4 days then. You doubt our ability to hide, then, Councilor? You of all people should know that the Rebellion is not easily found. Zoey, Fiona, Teep...Be safe.” The group stood, and Teep led them outside into the harsh noon sunlight. The party silently began walking down the street towards Zoey and Fiona’s wagon. The town stared at them, but their gazes were mostly fixed onto Kim and Duncan...and Kim’s face. Duncan looked over at her.

    “Oh my god...have you looked at yourself recently?”  
    “No...why?” Kim touched her face worriedly. What was wrong with it?

    “Your flux...it’s...spread.”

    “What? But how is that possible?!”

    “I don’t know, but it is on your face more than it was when you disappeared.”

    “Hey! Mechs! Get out of here!” A lone piece of produce whizzed at them. The crowd muttered amongst themselves. Zoey and Fiona walked a little bit faster.

    “Come on, we can go out the back way of town to try and avoid the crowds,” Fiona said to them as the people bustled angrily. Lomadia was nowhere to be seen.


	15. The Mage of Blackrock

Duncan had shoved his hands into his lab coat’s pockets. The farther up the mountain they went, the colder it became. He wished he would have brought a heavier coat. Kim was beside him, shivering with Zoey in the back of their wagon. Teep just sat there, quiet and sullen as he wrapped his little lizard tightly in his cloak. Zoey was whispering quietly next to him, his head bobbing up and down sometimes. After one longer piece of conversation, he held out his hand, and a ball of yellow light erupted in his palm. The wagon was filled with a warm, golden light and heat began touching Duncan’s skin. Kim slowly stopped shivering and Teep’s strange pet crawled onto his arm, closer to the light.

    “How did you do that?” Kim asked. The archer merely scratched the lizard's head with his free hand.

    “Teep can’t talk. He’s mute.” The man opened his mouth to reveal his lack of a tongue. Duncan pursed his lips and Kim blushed in embarrassment.

    “Sorry...Didn’t realize.” The man smiled broadly and waved his hand in a seemingly random way. Zoey laughed as she watched the shapes his free hand made.

    “Teep said not to worry about it.”

    “But seriously, how can you just make that from nothing?” The warm ball of light had been shrinking as they talked, and was now only the size of a plum and giving off much less heat. Zoey shifted closer to it as Teep closed his eyes, looking like he was concentrating very hard. The ball began expanding again as she explained.

    “Magic is just taking energy and using it for your own purposes. Energy is everywhere, magicians just harness it for themselves.”

    “So it’s a science,” Duncan cut in quickly, “You’re taking energy and using it to create a reaction.”

    “It’s so much more though...agh, I can’t explain it well. Rythian will do it better.” Zoey shuffled towards Fiona, who was wrapped in the blanket that had been in the back.

    “We’re almost there...I can see the Stronghold up ahead. Duncan peeked outside of the flap and gasped from the sudden rush of cold air. Looming ahead of them was a castle made from night black stone. It towered next to the mountain side ominously and made Duncan suddenly feel very, very small. Fiona stopped the wagon before a set of large double doors. A strange inscription was scrawled above it in a strange language. As Duncan followed Kim out of the vehicle, he heard her muttering it to herself.

    “ _Länge Leve Avändenfødt_.”

    “What does it mean?” Duncan turned to Zoey, who was moving the wagon towards a small stable dug into the side of the cliff. Teep stood behind them, lizard returned to his little nest in the man’s cloak. As the two lovely partners returned, Zoey looked at them seriously.

    “Before we go in, you have to listen to what I say. Let me go first, and don’t speak until spoken too. Rythian can tend to be a bit…” She searched for the correct word.

    “Dramatic?” Fiona muttered, shivering against the piercing mountain wind.

    “Temperamental…” Zoey corrected, turning back to the doors. “Just...be polite and you should be fine.” She strode forward confidently and opened the door. Single file, they marched inside. Teep brought up the rear, one of his hands dragging against the handle of his bow. Duncan couldn’t help but shiver as they entered the dark, eerie castle. It smelled of stale candles and dust, with traces of dried parchment weaving through the air. Even though they were inside, Duncan felt the cold in his bones.

    Before he could react much more, Zoey stopped. A whisp of wind flew through the air, putting out the candles providing the faint light. They were pitched into darkness. At the far end of the hall, a pair of purple eyes broke out against the black. Duncan felt the last heat from his body leave him as he recognized those eyes. His hand clasped Kim’s shoulder and shoved her behind him, ready to fight. A loud voice broke the silence.

    “Who dares enter my lair?!”

    Before any of them could finish, Zoey jumped up and down, waving her hand excitedly.

    “Oooh! Rythian! It’s me, Zoey!”

    “Zoey? Oh...crap, hold on…” The candles lit themselves and they were drowned in the sudden waves of light. Before them, a tall, dark clothed man with purple eyes and a long, violet scarf was fixing the covering on his face. “Sorry ‘bout that, I didn’t realize it was you.” He was pulling a hood down from his face, revealing light brown skin and hair, with a blonde streak racing up his cut.

    “Rythian! Look, Teep came too!” The mage’s eyes lit up as he strode forward, iguana perched like a proud dog on his shoulder. The embraced in a warm hug, with Zoey hanging off the two tall men.

    Duncan, Kim, and Fiona watched awkwardly from the corner. When the group stopped, Rythian’s eyes turned towards Duncan.

    “Zoey...why is he here…” When he looked at Kim, his hardened gaze softened. Only slightly though because he stormed forward at Duncan, a ball of purple energy pulsing in his bandaged hand.

    “Stop it, Rythian! He’s a friend!” Fiona stood in front of the pair, awkward and out of place in this large home of magic.

    “Fiona...but he’s...he’s…”

    “He came to find her.” Zoey blurted, taking Fiona’s hand , creating a barrier to the mage. She pointed at Kim, who was gazing at Rythian in awe. She was infatuated with his magic. Zoey continued, “And we need you to talk to him...to find out if he’s telling the truth.” Rythian sighed and the energy dispersed in a flutter of purple sparks.  

    “Follow me.” He led them down the stretching corridor. The passed doors branching off in every direction. Duncan wondered how anyone could navigate this place without getting lost. They eventually entered a large study, filled with strange books in a foreign language. It was very similar to the one hanging over his door. Manuscripts cluttered the floor and Duncan watched where stepped, afraid of touching the very old looking documents. Rythian slouched down in a tattered black chair. Zoey moved some of the paper off of a rainbow stitched armchair with a VERY fluffy pillow. Teep merely sit on a stool by the fire. They looked so natural there. They looked like a family. “So...what do you want to tell me?” Duncan took a deep breath and began telling Rythian what he had told Lomadia.

    “And we need to evacuate town as soon as possible.” He took a deep breath. Rythian was watching him intently. There was a sickly silence among them as he got up from his chair and stoked the fire.

    “I could kill you now...take out Strife’s most trusted advisor...or I could listen to you…”

    “This isn’t about politics. It's about people.” Kim stood angrily.

    “Kim, don’t…”

    “No, listen. I’ve lived my entire life in the Empire, but...the things I’ve learned in the past few days is more than they could ever teach me in a classroom. I may be a Mech, but I’m not letting innocent people die. Not under my watch at least.”

    Rythian looked at her from over his shoulder. He tensed up slightly when he saw her face. It was defiant and scared and true. It reminded him of someone a long time ago. He put the stoker back into its place and sighed.

    “Do you trust her, Zoey?”

    “With all my heart…”

    “Then so be it. I will give the order...but you must stay here.”

    “What?” Duncan stood next to his apprentice, “You’re keeping us prisoner?”

    “I can’t let you slip away if we walk into a trap.”

    “You’re not prisoners...you’re guests. And I’ll stay to make sure you’ll be comfortable.” Zoey forced a smile onto her bright face. Fiona was picking at something on her hand, not meeting Kim’s pleading eyes.

    “Sounds a lot like prisoners to me…” Duncan muttered under his breath. Rythian snorted angrily.

    “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you on sight, _forskare_.” Suddenly, the mage began talking in a strange language. “ _Min familj skulle skamme meg for selv å snakk prata med någon som du, rökatare_.”

    “Rythian! Stop it! These are my friends.” Zoey’s face was a bright red. Fiona looked taken aback by the sight of her angry partner. Rythian was too. He began fumbling apologies in with his arguments. The two bickered for a while before a light began shining from the corner. A small table with a cerulean bowl was glowing brightly. Rythian, Fiona, and Zoey ran over to it.

    “Rythian! This is Lomadia. Have you received word from Zoey’s...expedition?”

    “They are here. Begin evacuations of the village. I will keep the Imperials here until further notice. La moren å være med deg.

    “And with you.” The light sucked back into the bowl and the room was flung back into the warm, waning light of the fire.

    “Zoey, show them to the guest room.” The dark clothed mage stalked from the room before the bright girl could reply. She looked dejected, and very tense.

    “He’s such a...a...Fungus-headed snoopdadoop!” she gasped and covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

    “It’s...ok…I think,” Kim said awkwardly. Duncan sat down with his head in his hands.

    “We should have just left. We could have returned to normal…” Kim kicked his large foot with her own, petite boot.

    “Duncan, listen. There is something about this place...with its magic and my flux growing…” She walked towards the fire and watched it for a few heart stretching moments. “And the dreams I’ve been having...Is the Empire everything we’ve always wanted? Or maybe…”

    “No! Stop! That’s enough. Kim, I’m your friend, but I’m also your mentor, and my rank is higher. I will not let you speak descent against the Empire...against your home.” Duncan rubbed his face, his hands raking the skin in frustration.

    “It’s not my home! My home is far, far away...And I don’t know where it is.” Her lower lip was quivering slightly. “Why couldn’t you have just left me here? Why did you have to look for me?” Duncan opened his mouth, shocked by her outburst. Zoey’s eyes flicked between them. Teep, whittling a flute in the corner, had been watching closely. There was a tense mood as they stood there, staring at each other.

    “Kim...stop it…”

    “I...I…” She looked at the group, upset and angry. From the corner of her eye, she saw the door close gently, as if someone was behind it. Kim sighed and walked out of the room. Duncan sat in his seat, dejected and head placed in his hands. Fiona stood and began to follow Kim, and Zoey started whispering something about showing Duncan to his room.


	16. The Gallery

Kim walked down the hallway on her own. She had managed to give Fiona the slip after their talk, and as the minutes toiled on, she became anxious of seeing Duncan again. She assumed this place was large enough to avoid him...but you could never really tell.

    Paintings lined the walls depicting scarved mages like Rythian. One was of a beautiful women, old and with creamy hair that looked gray from old age. Kim watched her for a minute, eyes drinking in the details of her picture. Under each portrait was a small brass plaque, with the same strange writing that seemed to drown this place. This woman’s read “ _Kielo Eldfalk, Morrigare av Avsluta_ ”. Kim assumed that Kielo was her name and continued walking. At the far end of the gallery was a set of double doors blocked by a painting covered in a white sheet. Kim lifted the fabric and looked at the portrait. Two more characters in scarves were shown, one an old man and the other...a young boy with bright purple eyes, and a trail of light hair rain up his head. Kim backed away quickly, right into a solid figure behind her.

    “You should not be wandering around the castle.” She whipped around to see Rythian’s violet gaze bearing down on her. She stumbled back slightly. “You don’t know what you could walk into.”

    “I wanted to take a walk by myself.”

    “Hmmph…” He walked past her and patted the painting she had been looking at. “Zoey told me you were interested in magic. How long?”

    “Ever since my...Ever since I got my Flux..and I’ve had this since I was a kid.” Kim tugged on her dirt uniform. She realized she hadn’t changed it for over a week, and felt very icky all of a sudden.

    “A mech...curious about magic.” He chuckled to himself as his fingers raked themselves across the sheet, making a sharp ‘thshick’. “Well...I guess I could teach you a few things. Follow me.” He turned suddenly and began stalking down the hall. Kim ran after him.

    “Teach me? I thought I was your prisoner.”

    “You aren’t strong enough to defeat me...and I’ve always encouraged teaching the art of magic. First off, and I assume Zoey told you this, but magic is merely the harnessing of energy.” Kim’s heart began to rise for the first time in many hours, and she even let herself break a smile.


	17. Rythian's Offer

“There, you see?” Rythian and Kim were standing in a large room. It was filled with scrawls along the walls, and Rythian had told her this is where he practiced his magic.  _ He had a room for everything, it seemed _ .  Kim was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. She had produced a small spark in her hand. It seemed small, and insignificant, but she had created it from nothing.

“I...made that? By breathing and some words?” 

Rythian smiled and nodded. Well, Kim thought he smiled. It was hard to see behind his scarf. The mage patted her shoulder.

“You’re a quick learner. I can see why...never mind. We should stop for a while.” He sat down, his hand resting gently on one of his knees. Kim took a look at the scratchings she didn’t get to observe earlier. “Zoey said you were going to stay.”

“Yeah...I felt it was for the best.”

“Why?” His eyes burned into her. She turned and faced him head on.

“I dunno. I was never someone really liked in the Empire...everyone thought I was a…a monster.”

“A monster...because of your flux?”

“Yeh. They hate magic so much...they used to bully me as a kid too...I didn’t want to have this stupid stuff on me.” Kim sat down next to him. His cold gaze became suddenly soft and warm, like when he looked at Zoey. It wasn’t as strong but it was their.

“Flux isn’t a curse, merely a...setback of sorts.”

“Why, why does it make me any different?” She ran her fingers through her hair. The clothes Zoey gave her were strangely organic and colorful, even though they were very neutral colors.

“Well,” Rythian sighed and sat back, “All magical energy fits into two groups. Essence-Energy and Anti-Essence. Flux is an anti-essence. They feed into each other and are highly reactive when forced together. They are merely two parts of a balanced world.”

“So Duncan was right...it is like a science.” Rythian’s cheerful disposition fell slightly. He coughed and stared at the floor.

“If you’re staying, and considering we don’t die tomorrow, would you like for me to tutor you in magic?”

“You’d do that...for me?”

“Of course. You have a gift for it, and I don’t like wasting talent.”

“Then I agree.” Kim’s attention was directed towards the door as it closed slightly, maybe from a breeze. But the sight of the tip of Duncan’s lab coat squashed her hopes. He probably had watched them. He definitely had heard her.


	18. The Winds of War

Strife gripped the cold iron railing. The winds were swift and strong, throwing his ship slightly. Zylus stood next to him, shoving his Admirals hat farther down his head. A great harvest moon rose above their heads, a strangely orange tainted titan watching over them  
“Bad conditions today, sir. Mother Nature is against us.”   
“My father’s Empire was not decided on Mother Nature, Admiral,” Strife called back to him. His voice fought for dominance over the deafening combination of wind and engines. “Your fleet is the strongest in the world, and I have complete faith in your abilities.” Strife turned and walked back into the bridge. Officers were bustling everywhere, writing down notes on clipboards and inspecting pressure gages. A wheel at the front was being manned by a gruff looking woman in a red work uniform. Strife strolled forward and took his seat at the helm. His fingers tapped on his chair arm, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.  
“Sir? We are nearing the edge of Rebels Forest.” Zylus stood next to him, overseeing the organized chaos going around them.  
“Mmm. Good. We’ll make it to their base by daybreak.” Strife stood and approached the map, watching as if he was expecting the mountains to get up and move. Strife rubbed his eyes and returned to his seat. “We will return victorious, Admiral.” Zylus nodded and excused himself to oversee telecommunications. We have to, Strife thought.


	19. She Looks Ahead

“It’s going to be cold tomorrow, Zoey. You should be wearing a thicker coat.” Rythian stood next to the girl in the window. A plate of oatmeal was in his hands, still warm from Fiona’s busy kitchen.  
“I’m fine, Rythian. It’s not that cold.” She smiled at him and resumed staring outside at the snow covered ground. “How long have you been alone?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about me. I get out enough.” His eyes closed and his cheeks scrunched up, the only notification to show if he was smiling. “And I talk to Hannah a lot too, from the Sermophiliam.”  
“But you’re alone all the time...No one is in Blackrock Stronghold with you...Somedays I feel so guilty about moving away.”  
“No, no! It was totally fair of you. I knew you and Teep wouldn’t want to stay here forever. And when you met Fiona, you guys were meant to be.” Rythian sat on the ledge next to her, the oatmeal forgotten beside him.  
“But, you deserve to be happy.”  
“And so do you! I’m fine on my own, Zoey. Really. Now come on, you should eat some breakfast.” He turned back to the oatmeal and handed her the plate. She smiled and took a few bites.  
“Are the defenses ready?”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll make it. Eat up.” He got up and left the room. Zoey poked at the mush gently and looked back outside. It was a harvest moon. The strange moon hung in the sky like a pumpkin, waiting in a field of indigo to be picked and carved for Hallows Eve. She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he scared? Was he angry? He was staring at the same moon as her. It made her shiver, deep within her bones. Or it might just be the cold air on the other side of the glass pane. We’ll make it...We have to. She took a few more bites but just ended up pushing the plate away. She wasn’t hungry.


	20. News from the Sermophiliam

Kim woke up early on the day when the Empire was supposed to attack. Lomadia had reported that scouts had seen a massive armada coming this way, and she begrudgingly accepted that Duncan was telling the truth. Her room was cold, and the fire in the corner was a pile of smoldering ashes. She began to get ready, and was surprised to find her engineer outfit hanging in her closet, cleaned and neatly folded next to her boots. She dressed quickly and smiled at the familiar fabric.   
“Kim?” A voice called out from her door and she hopped over, one boot on and the other hanging flimsily off her foot.   
“Yes?”   
“It’s Duncan.” She stopped and leaned against the door.  
“What is it…”  
“I just wanted to say that...if we don’t come back, you were the best friend I ever had.”  
“I thought I was just your apprentice,” she retorted after a few moments of silence. Her arms crossed and held herself slightly.   
“Kim...I’m sorry about that. Please open the door.”  
She didn’t answer and Duncan sighed. Tears began welling up in her eyes.   
“Please, I don’t want it to end like this. You are my best friend. You’re so much more than a student. And...and I wanted to let you know I think of you as my family.”  
“Duncan...I’m sorry about what I said to you. It was horrible and I understand if you’re hurt.” She sat down against the door, wiping the trail of tears from her cheek. “I know you heard me talking to Rythian.” Now it was Duncan who was the mute. “I want to learn magic so badly...but that doesn’t mean I want to stop learning from you.” She sat down and slumped against the door. “I shouldn’t have to choose.”  
“No...and if it means that much to you, I’ll support you all the way. Maybe...maybe I will even learn some magic.”  
Kim opened the door to show a very tall, sullen engineer. She ran forward and hugged him. He was caught by surprise and stumbled backwards. Slowly, he returned the hug and helped her down. They headed towards the main sitting area, where everyone was preparing for war.  
Teep was sharpening a large set of arrows, with a couple of stacks behind him. Fiona’s sword was sheathed and piece of chain armor was next to her. Zoey stared at something in her hands. It was red and lined in gold.   
“Are you sure Rythian?”  
“Yes. I taught you how to use it, and I’m not leaving you defenseless.” Zoey’s face screwed up for just a second before returning to normal.   
“Kim, Duncan! We wondered where you went to.”   
“Yeah, just talking.” Duncan walked over to a trunk and opened it, producing a gun and a strange glowing sword. He handed them to the astonished cadet  
“A nano sword? You made this?”  
“Yeah...I know it might not be the strongest blade but...I don’t know it seemed to fit you.” He handed her a bag of glow batteries and the gun. “How did you get the materials to make a nano sword AND a mining laser?”  
“Well, I had a bit of help.” He took out his own laser and smiled. From the corner of the room, the speaking-bowl, as Kim had dubbed it, shone with a strange light.  
“Rythian! Rythian!” He moved over quickly, stooping over the container.  
“Nilesy? Where’s Hannah?”  
“On the ramparts. Scouts have just returned saying that the Armada is approaching...it’s time.”  
“Then we shan’t keep his lord highness waiting.” He looked up and nodded at them. “Ok, grab your coats and get out to the defenses.” Kim ran towards a bench covered in large parcas. and picked the smallest one. It was still at least two sizes too large.   
Kim was perched next to Duncan and his machines. He had been working on it since they arrived, and with the help of Rythian, it was armed and dangerous. The snow was wet and solid beneath her feet as she tip-toed around to keep warm. Duncan was stationed there, binoculars up to his eyes next to his machine.  
“Well, this is it. I guess.”  
“What do you mean? I’m sure we’re going to win.”  
“Kim, we’re a group of rebels who are fighting against the strongest armada in the world. With x-wing fighters. And most likely an entire cabinet of commanders ready for new strategies...and if we win? Our lives won’t be the same after today.”  
“Not the same doesn’t mean worse…” Duncan lowered the binoculars and looked over at her. He chuckled ruefully.  
“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” When he turned back around, his hand covered his mouth. “Holy shit…” A line of ships clouded their horizon, over the ocean of trees. Kim hopped down towards him and looked. She could tell their size so far away, and the red balloons they used made them look like fat dragons lumbering towards them. Duncan scrambled towards his mechanism, an energy cannon, and watched Rythian float gently above a cliff. Zoey and Fiona were lower down, and Teep had nocked an arrow, waiting patiently. Rythian flew forward towards the ships and watched as they grew larger and larger. He turned and looked at them.  
“Be brave...be brave and don’t let them take our home.” Kim heard loud cheers erupt to the right. The rebellion had set up large defenses in the canyon leading to their safe house. She turned back to the oncoming fleet. It terrified her. This is why they hated mechs. Before she had much more time to think, a swarm of honey-colored ships were released from under the ships and dipped low towards the foliage.   
“Kim! X-Wings!” Duncan shouted at her. Teep pulled back on his bow and watched as they zoomed towards the entrance of the tunnel. He let one arrow fly, and it pierced one of the fighters. The ship fell spiraling from the air towards the ground. It had begun.


	21. Aboard the Flagship

“Sir! We have entered Forestend Airspace.” The lieutenant handed Strife a spyglass. The general put it to his eye and he looked at the town.

“It’s abandoned...they knew we were coming…” Strife offered the glass to Zylus, who was standing near him.

“But..sir...It can’t be. Only a chosen few knew about the attack.” Zylus took it and observed the town. “Impossible…” Strife took back the glass and pointed it towards the mountains. He picked out a loan figure floating in the air, a purple scarf draped around their neck. 

“Release the X-Wings.” Strife walked out onto the balcony and gripped the railing tightly. “Order the command ships to begin firing on the enemy. Burn their town to the ground!” Zylus saluted.

“Yes sir.”

Strife watched angrily as the command center went into a frenzy, sending signals to the other ships. Turning, he watched as bombs were fired into the streets. Buildings began to fall and catch fire. He felt an odd feeling, like sadness, but his pride refused for him to sympathize with the enemy. 

“Father would have wanted this for his Empire...he’ll be proud of me...where ever he is..” Strife whispered to himself as the fires caught and spread wildly. “For our Empire, father.”


	22. The Empire Advances

Kim watched in horror as they bombed the town. Flashes of light were followed by the crackle of gunfire. The wooden buildings caved in on themselves and flame erupted in the streets. A bolt of energy blasted the area above her and she ducked. Scrambling, she tried to get back to Duncan. A group of x-wings had broken off their path and were flying towards them. Kim unhooked the laser around her chest and aimed at one. She pulled the trigger and a blast of red energy flew at one. It hit it in the wing and it began diving towards the ground. Before she could fire again, a barrage of attacks from the ships fired at her, forcing her to take refuge behind a rock.

Teep let another arrow fly, and the owner fell from their ship. Kim growled and turned, shooting at another. It was a direct hit, causing the vessel to explode midair. She ducked back down as a pair whirred towards her. A large blast shot over head towards them and they exploded. Looking behind her, Zoey stood there with, not that Kim could see it better, a catalyst. The girl had a strange look in her eyes as she ran towards the canyon were a rainbow of light was bouncing around. Teep followed her, yet another arrow in his bow, watching the fighters behind them. Kim took a deep breath and took a few more shots. Only two hit their targets, causing them to zigzag towards the main group. 

“Kim?! Kim?!” Duncan screamed. She sprinted towards him and slid into his little bunker. His energy cannon was open and ready to be loaded.

“Come on, I need your help. Get me that energy canister over there.” She lifted it and placed it with the cannon. Duncan shut the door and pivoted it towards one of the main command ships.

“Can it go that far?”

“Dunno, let’s find out!” He pressed the two buttons and covered his ears. An ear splitting boom erupted from the weapon as a pulse of blue energy towards one. It wasn’t quite close enough, but it did hit one of the turbines. “Hit!” He smiled and looked at his cadet, who nodded and reloaded her laser. “Where are you going?”

“I need to get back out there. Too many x-wings on the mountain.” She slid out of the hidden building and looked around. A group was skimming the snow covered mountain to her left, and she fired two shots at them, causing one to fall. Kim began jogging towards the canyon, trying to avoid their lasers. Smoke covered the mountain from the burning wrecks of fighters. A few soldiers were holding each other, trying to limp away in the cold snow. Kim ignored them, completely focused on the task at hand. As she dove behind a chunk of rock. 

Kim didn’t know how long the battle lasted. All she remembered from the rest of the day is watch Zoey plow through a row of x-wings with her catalyst. It shook her deep down, seeing that laughing, smiling girl screaming in the rage of battle. Then again, she had always felt she didn’t want to anger Zoey. Kim sat, gasping for breath against the suffocating chilled air. The x-wing fighters had retreated to their ships, but the Armada loomed above the mountain. Kim watched in apathetic horror, the kind when you’re tired from running from an animal, as the fleet began firing upon the canyon.


	23. The Fall of Mechanica

“Call the fighters back in!” Strife commanded to Zylus, watching the battle unfold. They were losing x-wings by the minute. He couldn’t risk losing more. “Bring the ships closer to the mountain.”

“But sir…”

“Do it!” He sat in his chair, hand raking his forehead in frustration.  _ These damn magicians, stubborn to the core.  _ Zylus turned to the map, watching as the swarm of lights returned to their mothers. 

“Move us towards the enemy, cadet.”

“Yes sir.”

Strife watched as they approached the fissure, filled with dead bodies and mangled machines. If he was younger, he might have cried, but time is an unforgiving mistress. 

The ship shook suddenly and Strife was thrown from his chair. His head hit the floor, causing his vision to go fuzzy. Red lights blared as Strife hauled himself back up from the floor.

“We’ve been hit, sir! Major hull damage to the balloon.” Strife felt his head. It was warm and sticky and he still couldn’t see well. 

“Order the ships to fall back!”

“Telecommunications are inoperable!” Strife rubbed his eyes, clutching a railing as the ship shook violently again. A few officers fell down some steps. Zylus was struggling to maintain calm on the bridge. “Left engine is gone sir! Engineering is struggling to keep us afloat…”

“Do we know where the shot came from?” Zylus ran over to a young man. 

“27 degrees east. Engineering reports that the blast was caused by an energy cannon.” Sparks blew from the roof and people ducked, screaming. “We’ve just been hit by a massive energy bolt, sir! It can’t be read by any of the sensors.”

“Quickly, man the lifeboats. Commander Zylus, I am ordering you to start evacuations.” Strife held his shoulder to steady himself. “Get the crew safely away and try to contact the other command ships.”

“What about you, General?”

“Don’t worry about me, take care of your crew!” Strife pushed him towards the chair and turned to the chaos in the bridge. Zylus took to the intercom and ordered the crew to begin evacuations. Strife watched as the bridge began to empty. The ships emptied into the air and sailed back towards the capital. Before long, Strife and Zylus were the only ones in the command center, save for one cadet needed to help. The naval commander looked at his leader. His eyes were somewhere else...a better place than a ship doomed to crash into the mountain.

“Go...catch the lifeboats…” Strife’s knuckles were white from his grip on the railing. The cadet and Zylus looked at each other.

“But...sir…”

“A captain always goes down with his ship…”

“You’re too important for the Empire sir…”

“That’s an order commander.” Zylus nodded sadly and waved to the cadet. The pair left Strife alone. “DAMN YOU…” He fell to the floor, screaming into the air. “DAMN ALL OF YOU.” He put his head in his hands and knelt there, waiting for his body to burn in a fiery explosion. “No...I’m finishing this...I refuse to let you beat me…” His whisper was deathly quiet. He stood and ran out of the bridge as the ship sank slowly to its doom.


	24. On the Precipice

“AHHHHH!” Kim screamed as she fell down the rocky cliff. Her back hit squarely onto a ledge beneath her, knocking the breath from her lungs. She groaned and rolled onto her side. A soldier stood above her, laser pointed at her. She clutched her shoulder and looked up at the officer. His cropped blond hair clashed with his red coat and black boots. He stopped, though.

“Agh...no…” She scrambled backwards to get away from him. He jumped down and walked towards her.

“Who are you?” His voice was deep and...familiar. She grabbed at her laser, but he shot it away. Kim’s hand retracted from the heat of the blast. “I’ll say it again...who are you and why do you...Cadet Nano?” His laser lowered ever so slightly. “Wh...you’re supposed to be dead.”

“You should know that your people are stronger than they seem...Strife.” Kim looked behind the man. Rythian floated there, his purple scarf flapping in the mountain wind. Kim remembered why the soldier was so familiar...it was Emperor Strife himself.

“Lord Rythian of Blackrock...I assume…”

“Correct.” The two leaders stared at each other, locked in anger and tired frustration.

“You...you’ve destroyed my fleet...killed my people...and now, I’m going to end this stupid war.”

“Very well,” Rythian sighed, holding a ball of blue energy. It began spinning in his hand until it became a disk and shot at Strife. The scientist dove to the side, sending a barrage of laser shots at the mage. Rythian dropped to the ground and summoned a shield, but the bolts’ strength forced him up against the wall of stone. Waving his hand, Rythian produced a line of fire and kicked it at Strife. Kim crawled an overhang to avoid their attacks. She didn’t see much of the fight, but she did see Strife fire a well aimed blast at the magician. He fell backward against the ledge and clutched his shoulder. Strife reloaded his gun quickly  and aimed a shot at his head.

“No!” Kim felt her mouth open, but the scream wasn’t hers. Duncan jumped down at them and began wrestling for the gun. Strife was taken aback by the sudden entrance of his Councilor, but blocked and punched at Duncan. Kim scooted back out and watched as Strife took a hold of the weapon once more, Duncan still interlocked with him. Acting quickly, Kim closed her eyes and summoned any energy she could. She held her arms out, palms forward. A dark purple orb form, gooey and fluid. She felt a strange power surging through her veins in that instance.

_Kim. My child...this land has use of you._

_She’s my kind of crazy._

_You’ve made our lives hell!_

_We’re being carbon neutral_

_Why are you doing this?_

_I will enact my revenge_

_Kim, this time has use of you_

 

Kim shot the dark orb at Strife. It caught them both square in the face, and caused a large purple shockwave through the area. The two battling men were knocked back onto the ground. Kim felt her legs become weak, and she fell to the ground into a limp pile. Before she fell into the unconcious, she heard a pained voice.

“Kim...you did it…”


	25. The Unity of Verrum

“And let it be known that on this day, the 20th of the second month of the Summer, under the light of the Harvest Moon, that the Mechanical Empire was defeated by the Magic Rebellion, and its territories freed.” Kim watched as the man read from the document to two sets of people. On one side was dejected and solemn, and made up of the main councilors except for Duncan. Lomadia and her group stood on the other side of a long table. “It has been agreed that both groups disband, and the land governed by a Council of magicians and scientists. Under this document, both sides agree to peace and the end of official war between Magic and Machines. Thus says the People of Verrum. Both parties will now sign this document to approve of these amendments.” He put the page in front of both of them. Sjin, the lead of the group, took it and signed it with a metal pen. He handed it to the next member, Zylus, and they continued until they all signed it.

Kim looked around at the crowd gathered there. Many people looked bitter and others were in solemn praise. Duncan stood next to her, a strange purple rash flung across his eyes. When Kim had attacked Strife, the energy affected Duncan slightly too. He was fluxed, just like her. And he didn’t even mind. In fact, he was slightly proud of his flux. Strife, who had been hit with the main blast, wasn’t so lucky. He had been judged and exiled to the Outlands. Kim believed he wouldn’t be seen for many years. 

Lomadia signed the document and pushed it back to the man. It was stamped with a red wax seal and rolled up. A messenger ran out and Kim smiled as bells began to ring all over the city. 

Kim and the group left the capital to a mass of cheering people. She didn’t know so many people hated the war. The Mech and Magic Councilors bowed to the people. That night was filled with partying and feasting at the end of a war lasting over 50 years. Not only did the Rebellion disband, but all of their allies had signed the agreement as well. The world was finally at peace, and Kim went to Forestend to rebuild the town. Duncan accompanied her, and become good friends with two local traders and became their drinking buddy at Ravs’ tavern. Zoey and Fiona rebuilt a home in the mountains, closer to Rythian. Kim continued her lessons and she and Duncan became skilled magicians. Rythian returned to his castle, with new friends visiting very often. Sips and Sjin did not join the new council, and they were lost to obscurity for years. 

And finally, the world seemed to be at peace. Kim’s nightmares stayed away for long time. Knowing a treaty might not be enough, she made it her quest to unite not only two nations, but two states of mind.

What’s next you say? Dear, it’s too late for another epic. Go to bed, and I’ll tell you more in the morning.


End file.
